harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Dennis Wojciechowski
Dennis "Cisco" Wojciechowski is a private investigator who works primarily for defense attorneys. He is a former member and now unofficial associate of the Road Saints Motorcycle Club but has never been in trouble with the law. The police tried twice, unsuccessfully, to connect him with drug crimes but he avoided arrest. He rides a 1963 Harley-Davidson Panhead. He is originally from Milwaukee and of Polish ancestry, as is obvious from his surname. He is a thorough, knowledgeable investigator. His size and intimidating appearance also make him a good body guard and "handler" of reluctant witnesses. In 2007 he was hired by Mickey Haller as his full-time investigator, and he began working on the Walter Elliot case. Prior to that he had worked for Haller occasionally where he met Mickey's ex-wife, Lorna Taylor. He and Taylor had been living together for awhile, and he told Haller that they intended to get married. In 2011 he assisted Haller in the Lisa Trammel trial. When Haller was beaten by two thugs, Cisco got his buddies at the Road Saints to abduct the two, beat them, and hold them for Haller to question. It was a little rougher than Haller was comfortable with. Later, Cisco helped "persuade" Donald Driscoll to testify in the trial. In 2012 and 2013 he played a major role in the defense of Andre La Cosse for the murder of Gloria Dayton. The case hinged on three video recordings that Cisco obtained. The first was surveillance video from the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in which Dayton is observed entering and leaving the hotel. An unidentified man wearing a fedora hat is seen following her. The second video is surveillance video from a Ferrari dealership showing the man in the hat following Dayton to her apartment after leaving the hotel. This video shows the license plate of the car driven by the man in the hat, and Cisco traces the plate to Lee Lankford. The third video was filmed by Cisco's associates in the Road Saints. It shows Lankford and James Marco breaking into the Glendale home of Stratton Sterghos who they believed might be an important witness for the defense. The video also showed Marco planting narcotics in the home in case they needed to coerce Dr. Sterghos in some way. In addition to these videos, Cisco located Trina Rafferty and arranged for Haller to interview her. Finally, Cisco managed all of the witnesses and lined up two other witnesses who were not used. On 1 April 2015, Cisco was riding his motorcycle eastbound on Ventura Boulevard when he was forced out of his lane by a car. He suffered a torn ACL and was fortunate that his injuries were not more serious. He must have been in the military at some time because he went to the VA for medical care. Due to his injury he was unable to continue his investigative work for Haller on the Da'Quan Foster defense. During his recuperation he took Vicodin for pain and became addicted. After about six months he quit "cold turkey" with the help of his biker buddies. Appearances * The Brass Verdict * The Fifth Witness * The Gods of Guilt * The Crossing (minor role) Wojciechowski, Dennis Wojciechowski, Dennis Wojciechowski, Dennis Wojciechowski, Dennis